Werewolf Apocalypse
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Screw zombies. Werewolves are way more deadly. -complete-
1. Chapter 1

**First off**

**I've been reading a bit of creepy pasta (creepypasta dot com. Real crazy stuff)**

**Also I'v been reading "Bestial Werewolf Apocalypse" by William D. Carl**

**And finally, since even though I will make another cute pregfic when Hotel Transylvania fic when the movie gets its on catagory on here (soon I bet)**

**I've been getting a bit bored of creating silly cute things all the time**

**Sometimes you gotta step into the "dark world" for bit**

**So here's my attempt at doing that**

**Come.**

**Let us embark on a trip into fear, blood, and maybe some freaky sex ****moments**

**XD**

* * *

Hello

I'm writing this this in the hopes someone else is out there. That someone else is still alive in this nightmare of a world we now live in. And to tell you that you're not alone.

This is the only thing keeping me sane, the only shred of the life we all used to live. Facebook and Twitter, I'm sure none of you have time for silly social media like that anymore

I'm on a small boat with my dog, safe away from...them. Hopefully you have also found some haven from the hellish creatures that now plague are planet

Funny, Hollywood always you'd to try and show us how humanity would meet its end.

Asteroids, disease, war, aliens, and of course the classic zombie apocalypse.

I'll give those directors and movie guys this much. They were close.

It was the monster version. Yet they got the wrong monster.

It's not slow, weak, brain dead zombies we're all fighting. Although I bet we all wish it was, compared to what humanity now faces.

No, the nightmarish beast we face are ten foot tall, razor sharp fangs and claws, fucking super powerful, furry, werewolves.

To make matters worse, that full moon crap. It's exactly what it is, bullshit.

Those wolf men hunt and kill us, moon or no fucking moon.

I don't know how long I can stay on this boat, off the coast of California. Soon enough I'll have to return for food and supplies for my dog and I.

Yet I want it to be know.

If by some miracle humanity wins this monster war we are in.

I want it written that I still fought them, that I challenged them. That humanity didn't go down like a bunch of pathetic cowards.

I am man! Here me roar! And hopefully one of you are out there to roar with me

Anyway I bet you are all wondering how I manged to get on this boat in one piece? And what happened to my folks and all that.

Well I hope you're somewhere safe.

Okay, here I go.

* * *

**More l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

I was working at my job one night, an usher at a movie theater.

I know it's not the greatest job in the world. Still, free movies.

Me and my little group of theater cleaners were doing our job just after everyone left as the credits began to play.

Except one guy who wanted to stay though them.

I never understood people like that. What's the point of it? Do they know someone in that sea of insignificant names that show up? Do the do it out of some stupid show of respect? Also, even if their is some bonus clip at the end of it (which I think is REALLY stupid) why dose it matter? What the point in seeing a ten second bit of nonsense? Hell, why do director care to put it at the end of the credits? Dumb.

Anyway we cleaned and swept around the guy, until he started to scream out in pain

"You okay dude?" Kyle, a coworker of mine said to the man

"I'll get a manager," I said leaving the theater to do so

Sadly, when I left. I saw it wasn't just that one guy.

In the lobby, many people were on the ground, hollering in pain

"What the..?" I remembered thinking. Then I became totally freaked out

The people began to, change. Their bones forcibly elongated and changed their shapes, some moving so drastically that they ruptured the person's skin.

Their limbs grew larger, followed by hair covering the arms, and claws emerging from their hands. Their body grey larger, as what looked like part of their spine coming out of their back lower body, which was then covered in skin and hair.

Then came their faces, slowly they began to morph into more canine like faces.

Soon enough, my theater was half full of ten foot tall werewolves.

The other half...were about to die.

I never missed a day of work or left early before in my life. Yet today, I made an exception.

I made a mad dash to the nearest exit, a big black lycan right behind me. Quickly I opened and shut the door to on of the back doors to the building. Where me and my coworkers go to take the trash to are compactor. The door leads to a small hallway, then another door. I closed the first door, and bareheaded it with a nearby cart with some poles you hook red rope on.

I minus well have used stuffed animals, cause the werewolf smashed the door into oblivion, along with the cart and poles. Thankfully, being so big, it had a hard time fitting into the hallway.

I kept running, all the way outside and into my car. I had to get home, I had to warn my family.

You ever see an old scary movie where a somebody gets in there car, yet for some unexplained reason it doesn't start normally.

Guess what happened?

Yep, my key got stuck in the ignition for a moment. And it didn't help that more people were turning out here to, slaughtering the non-turning. It was like something out of an Underworld movie, or Resident Evil.

Suddenly another werewolf lept onto the back of my car, and smashed my back window open.

Freaked out as fuck now I cranked the car key harder then ever before. I'm a little surprised I didn't bust it then with how hard I turned it.

I sped into reverse, the wolf still hanging on. Then I put it an drive and punched it. The wolf stayed on, he reached at the back of my seat and pulled the headrest of. On top I that I still had to try and focus not crashing in the chaotic mess now in the streets

Werewolves smashing into other peoples cars, leaping into building. The screaming of people was nearly overwhelming, yet not so much as watching their bodies be torn to bits.

Scary movies got nothing on the gore I saw. Wolves ripping into peoples guts and eating their insides, a wolf jammed his claws in a persons adams apple, and then they came out the persons mouth. Other bit and shaded limbs of. Plus, two wolevs were playing tug of was with someones body. It was a tie as the guy split in half.

I saw a few cop shooting some of the beasts. I prayed the silver bullet rule didn't apply, cause the biting and full moon rules sure as hell didn't (no full moon out).

Thinking quickly, I got out my switchblade (I carry one around cause I'm afraid to walk around at night sometimes. You never know when you might try to get mugged) and jammed it in the wolfs hand. It hollowed in pain and rolled of my car into the street.

I don't live to far from my work, yet I was thankful as fucking ever that I didn't smash up, or get smashed.

As I looked at my neighborhood, everything seemed normal. For now anyway. I ran into my house, as I did though I noticed my dog, Smokey. He was a cairn terrier, like Toto from the Wizard of Oz, he was whimpering. He wasn't hurt or anything, just really freaked out. I went to pick him up. Then I heard the snarling of a wolf man

"Oh fuck us," I said

**More l8ter**


	3. Chapter 3

There they were, my family. My now lycan family

My dad had brown fur, mom had white, little sis was blonde, little bro was dark brown, and litter bro was blonde as well. My parents were ten feet tall, like the other lycans, the kids were only five foot.

Of course I did the only thing a guy in my situation can do.

"Dad, mom, it's me. Joe, your son," I said

For a second it looked like they understood me, yet as scary movies have taught us. That whole trying to reach the inner person gone monster trick doesn't work.

The went back to snarling, and looked like they were about to pounce and kill us.

Yet suddenly they stopped, and looked over at a nearby window.

"What the..?" I said

Just then the window smashed open, and three more werewolves came in.

Yet instead of being torn to bits by eight werewolves, my wolf family proceeded to fight the invading canine monsters.

Maybe it was a territory thing, maybe it was that they would find the wolves more filling than a dude and a dog. Or perhaps somewhere under all the fur and muscle, my family was still in there, trying to protect me.

Whatever the reason it caused a good distraction, as I dashed out of the living room into mine, then I went the upstairs.

Why?

My dad keeps the guns and bullets up there, along with a rifle under my bed.

So after gathering all the fire power in a few bags, and Smokey's leash. I smashed open a window of my own, and crept out, and off the roof. I'm just glad it wasn't a long fall, and all the wolves were still fighting in the house.

Yet I wasn't a huge fan of of the many other werewolves now attacking my neighborhood.

After popping a few caps in some canines, I got back into my car with my dog, and sped off.

All around me was chaos, lycans still killing, cars smashed up or turned. Smokey tried barking at a few of them through the window, which just made me want to go faster.

Yet it seemed the werewolves were very content with what they were eating/killing already. It made me puke in my lap, which Smokey proceeded to lick up.

So with a car full guns, and a dog licking my lap. I tried to figure out where I was going to go from here.

I had to find a safe place. Yet in this chaos, I'd have to find someplace without people.

"The ocean!" I thought

Obviously, I'm one of the lucky Americans that lives in a state with beaches, and I live close by the ocean. I figured I could maybe jack a boat on one of the docks, and move off the s

Yet driving there. That was an issue

* * *

**More l8ter**


	4. Chapter 4

The roads were filled with burning or wreaked cars, destrioed buildings, and of course people running and screaming. Only to die seconds later by the claws of the canine monsters.

Of course that made trying to get to the freeway way harder than any suborn streetlights and elderly drivers could ever dream of doing. Plus infinitely more dangerous.

I managed to get all the way to the ramp that led to the freeway, and the ocean.

Then the destruction I spoke of had made a wall of metal, glass, and bodies. And it wasn't like I was driving something powerful enough to smash through that.

Or could I?

You ever see a scary movie? And that part were the main charter is in danger, yet suddenly finds a contently placed object to help them in their time of need?

Well as it so happens, their was a still standing big rig truck nearby

You can't get much bigger and stronger that that on the road.

Of course getting to it was a challenge in of itself

I grabbed Smokey, whipped out one of my dads pistols and dashed out of my car. Blasting anything that moved in the darkess

If I were play a Call of Duty game, you'd believe I was a big-time noob.

Yet I guess even noobs can get a lucky break once in a while.

Just glad I got mine now. I managed to hit a few wolves, which gave me and Smokey the time to get in the truck.

Thankfully it still had the keys to, and the drivers dismembered arm. I did puke just then get the growling of a wolf that lept on my trucks hood removed my sickness

I cranked the keys, put it in drive, and floored it so hard I'd worried I may have busted the gas.

The wolf was tossed of the truck and I smashed through the blocked path. Obliterating the puny cars with my monster of a truck

Even the freeway was filled with chaos, metal and blood everywhere on the asphalt

I began to doubt my giant truck could take so much punishment, and that could fight off the countless lycans still trying to get at me and my dog. It's really hard to drive and reload a gun. Glad I had an extra mag at least, yet I knew that wouldn't last to long.

I continued at top speed, it was a straight line to the water from here, the freeway turned back into residential street after a bit. No more ramps.

Ramming my mastodon vehicle through wolf and car alike, all while busting cap after cap in any more canine that attacked my car

One got on the passenger side and ripped the door off

Smokey I said letting go of the wheel and grabbing my dog as I fired every bullet I had left in my gun at the werewolf, its body flying out back upon the road

Sadly this moment of panic caused my truck to nearly drive off a bridge. I cranked the wheel a hard as I ever did with any car. I'm just glad it didn't have a bed attached to it

I'd surely have gone off the road and blown up.

Yet I regained control and sped on

Their were a few people still alive on the freeway I noticed, injured or trapped in their cars.

I still look back at what I did that night.

Nothing.

I remember in church, the story of The Good Samaritan.

How that man helped that poor guy who got attacked by robbers

Yet I was more like two people who passed the hurt man before the Samaritan.

I tried justifying it, as we all do when we act wicked. That Samaritan guy wasn't running for his life from hell-hound man beasts after all.

Yet how many people did I leave for death? Tens? Hundreds even?

It still makes me sick when I look back on it. Kill or be killed rule or not

It shouldn't just be me and Smokey on this boat. To those looking up at me from Heaven, I'm sorry.

Now please allow me to continue my story

* * *

**More l8ter**


	5. Chapter 5

After driving and smashing thought cars and lycans alike, Smokey and I finally gotten to the the water. Via crashing the truck onto the sandy beach

Honesty I was surprised we'd got this far, no to mention the truck. What with all the abuse it endured.

Yet what surprised me, and relieved me the most was the lack of werewolves out here.

It made scene though I guess, seeing all the carnage and chaos those hell-hounds had already unleashed on the nearby beach houses and all. Odds were any humans left here were now a bloody pile of gore, while the rest of them was being turned into werewolf shit.

Thus, with no more people to eat out here, they must have all went more inland.

Yet all that didn't explain why all this was going on. I mean, how were people just randomly turning into werewolves in the first place? What happened to the whole get bit and turn rule?

It couldn't have been like zombies, where you get bit then change in a later time. No way somebody could run around and bite so many people, was their more than one to being with? Did these creatures have some form of plan to kill and change us all? Was this some form of mad science? Or maybe even a punishment from Heaven above on the countless sins that humanity have done

My dad used to tell me "He (God) will punish those both good and evil. For we are all connected. When one person dose bad, another may suffer for his deed,"

Although I'd be surprised if God did decide to punish us with werewolves. Made scene in way I guess. We humans live everyday trying to fulfill some pleasure, some base desire. When our time should be more spent on thanking the one who made us and gave us these gifts. We are like animals

I walked to were the boats were kept with Smoke. All the all these unanswered questions pounding at the back of my mind. For a bit, I thought we were safe.

* * *

We soon got to the pear where people docked their boats

Yet even this place was not immune to the carnage and chaos that was plaguing our home.

All around I saw blood, and body parts all over. Even it the moonlit sky I could vaguely see the water was red here.

It took all I had to stop myself from, barfing

I quickly got abroad the first power boat I saw. I rather large house boat, it's fomer owner had beer torn to shreds. I found the key to the boat on his dismembered hand. HE probably had the same idea I did

Yet as my dog and I did, Smokey began to growl, then whimper.

We weren't alone

At first I guessed the monster canine was somewhere in the boat, I got my gun ready

Yet the snarling behind me told other wise

I spun around just in time to the werewolf leap at me.

It what felt like a freaky special effect moment from the Matrix. I offed every bullet I had in the mag, the beast then simply fell upon me. IT's giant body rocking the boat a bit when it hit

Just then I heard more snarls and growls. With I nose I just made, it was big duh I'd attracted more wolves

I scrambled to get out from under the huge, furry creature. Nabbed the keys, and jetted out into the water just in time for another wolf to try and leap onto the boat at us.

Thankfully it didn't jump far enough to get us, and splashed into the water.

I kept the boat going for about a half hour, then I dropped anchor, didn't want to get washed back onto shore and all.

I sat in a small bedroom the boat had, inside it was a TV and battery powered radio. I'd saw their was some food of the boat, so Smokey and I were okay for a while.

Obviously this had to be on the news, yet all I got was static for the most part. Until eventually I got an anchorman. The guy didn't say much, pas t the whole "Lock your doors and stay inside crap.

"Ya, that'll stop them," I thought sarcastically

He did mention something about the nation guard and the military Yet then he began saying how'd they try to stay on the air during this crisis, yet that was when the screaming and growling was heard. The werewolves must have gotten to them to.

I began thinking about the military, surely they'd be able to combat these monsters. Yet then I thought back to how all these random people just began chaining, how many of are military did to? Thus how many werewolf solders killed the human ones? And if by some miracle the reaming number managed to beat them, how many were left to face the rest?

I began wondering if this thing was global, what then?

How many people else where are dying?

So here am I now. As I said before, soon enough I'll have to return for food and supplies for my dog and I.

I'll have to fight them again.

Yet who's to say I'll win that next round to? And the one after? And so on?

Is there any group of people out there fighting them? Will I have a rescue?

All we can do is pray, and be smart in this new hell on Earth we endure.

Be safe my friends

**The end**


End file.
